Payload deployment systems are commonly utilized onboard delivery vehicles (e.g., aircraft, spacecraft, launch rockets, and the like) to deploy one or more payloads at a desired time of deployment. Generally, it is desirable for such systems to deploy the payload along a desired velocity vector with a high degree of accuracy. At the same time, it is desirable for such payload deployment systems to be highly reliable and relatively inexpensive to implement. While payload deployment systems are known that utilize pyrotechnic devices and/or spring-loaded rail devices to deploy a desired payload, such systems tend to be undesirably heavy, bulky, and costly. In addition, while such systems may provide sufficient accuracy in cases wherein the delivery vehicle is a maneuverable aircraft or spacecraft and a certain margin of error is acceptable in deployment of the payload, such systems are often incapable of providing sufficiently accurate payload deployment in instances wherein the delivery vehicle is a high velocity rocket and the payload (e.g., a maneuvering vehicle) must be deployed in a relatively limited spatial area and with a specific velocity vector to, for example, intercept or otherwise defeat an incoming threat traveling at a high rate of speed.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for ejecting a payload from a payload delivery vehicle. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.